Your Song
by Seraphina Moon
Summary: One Shot! Kyoya loves Haruhi but doesn't know how to tell her, or his father. So he uses a secret talent to express his feelings. I OWN NOTHING! Set to Your Song by Sir Elton John. KyoHaru. R&R and be kind! ENJOY!


Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or the song.

Authors Note: Kyoya is in love with Haruhi but doesn't know how to tell her. At a benefit for Ouran Academy, he uses his secret talent to tell her, and his father, how he really feels. I got the idea while reading KyoyaxHaruhi fan fiction and listening to the song. Please R&R and be kind!

Your Song

Kyoya Ootori stood beside his father pretending to be engrossed in the meaningless rambling of the newest Board of Education President. Kyoya was attempting to look through crowd to see his friends, standing next to the buffet, laughing and enjoying themselves. Mixed in the group was Haruhi, laughing at Hikaru. Her laugh was genuine and hearty, like she really meant it.

Feeling he was getting lost in throught, Kyoya pulled himself back to reality. Although Kyoya wasn't listening, he made sure to seem completely intrigued by everything that the President was saying. His father had made things very clear on the car ride over.

"_Kyoya, this is not an occasion for you to fraternize with those people you call friends." His father had said, "This is your chance to put yourself on the business map. You know what I expect from you."_

"_Yes father."_

Kyoya stuck his hand in his pocket and balled it into a fist. This was ludicrous. He couldn't careless about the conversation going on around him. At the moment all he cared about was what Hikaru was saying to make Haruhi laugh. Suddenly, Haruhi turned and caught Kyoya's eye. She smiled and waved for him to join them. Kyoya rolled his eyes to the group he was currently surrounding him. Haruhi smiled sympathetically, nodding in understanding. She truly was amazing.

Kyoya smiled, it made him happy that Haruhi cared enough to try to understand his life. The two had gone on a few casual dates but nothing serious, at least that is what he wanted her to think. He knew that he could never be with her; not if he wanted Ootori Corp. In reality, Kyoya was madly and deeply in love with Haruhi.

Kyoya was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when his father grabbed his arm.

"Excuse us, Mr. president." Yoshio Ootori said, pulling his son from the group to an empty corner "Where is your head boy!" Yoshio whispered harshly "You weren't paying attention to anything that anyone was saying."

"I apologize, father." Kyoya said, trying to sound genuine.

Yoshio looked at the Host Club then back to his son "Are you still concerning yourself with that bunch? You know what I expect of you. You will never be the Ootori successor but that doesn't mean that I want any son of mine fraternizing with hooligans like those boys."

"Yes, father."

"And that girl." Yoshio spat. Kyoya glared at his father, silently warning him not to go any further. Yoshio didn't get the message " That girl is a commoner, a nobody. She is not good enough for you and never will be. I forbid you to see her anymore."

Kyoya took a deep breath "I don't think I can do that father."

"Oh, you'll do it." Yoshio said as he walked away "You'll do it if you want any piece of the family name."

"_A commoner? A nobody? Not good enough? Forbidden?"_ Kyoya thought. How could his father say such horrible things about Haruhi? She was neither common nor nobody. She was Haruhi Fujioka. She was the most brilliant, loving, kind, understanding person Kyoya knew. He loved her for who she was... He loved her… Love… Haruhi

Kyoya knew he had to tell her; but how. How? Kyoya scanned the room searching for an idea. His eyes landed on the man on the stage playing the piano. Music. Then Kyoya knew; he would play the song that made him think of Haruhi. The song that described how he felt perfectly. And he would do it in front of everyone. That would teach his father for being so cruel.

Kyoya walked onto the stage and whispered for the musician to move. The man began to argue that he had work to do and that he wouldn't move. Feeling impatient Kyoya grabbed the man by his collar and removed him from his seat. Noticing the scuffle the entire room turned their attention to Kyoya.

Kyoya held his head high and sat down, positioning his fingers on the piano keys.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" His father spat from the edge of the stage.

"You do not control me anymore." Kyoya said. He glanced down at Haruhi and said "This is for you, dear." Clearing his throat Kyoya began playing.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

The room stood shocked. Kyoya Ootori was professing his love through song.

"He's amazing." Haruhi said, tears welling in he eyes. 

"Bet you didn't know Kyoya could do that." Tamaki said.

Haruhi shook her head "I had no idea.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

Kyoya looked down at Haruhi. She was softly crying with a very large grin. He held her gaze as he finished his song.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're brown or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Kyoya finished playing and looked out at the quiet audience. Then someone applauding broke the silence. Kyoya looked out and saw his eldest brothers, Yuuichi and Akito standing in a corner with their wives. The applause started with them and soon the entire room was applauding. Kyoya didn't care. All he cared about was Haruhi's reaction.

"Haruhi." Kyoya said, leaping off the stage to stand in front of her. "I love you."

"You do?"

"I do. I want to be with you… Forever."

Haruhi smiled, reaching out to embrace him. Yoshio cut off her reach by jumping between them "Kyoya, I told you my feelings about this girl. You will not be with her if you want to be an Ootori."

"I don't care." Kyoya said. "The gain of Ootori Medical is not worth the cost of Haruhi."

"Kyoya, no." Haruhi said, "You can't give up your family and everything you have worked so hard for just for me."

"But Haruhi…" Kyoya began to say.

"No, Kyoya," Yoshio said, "Listen to her. She isn't as stupid as she looks."

Kyoya watched, horrified, as Haruhi burst into tears and ran from the room. Kyoya looked at Tamaki and others with pleading eyes. They got the message and ran out in pursuit of the crying girl. _Haruhi let me handle my father and then I will find you._

"What is going on here?" Yuuichi Ootori said, joining his father and brother.

"I was just reminding your brother of his duty as an Ootori son." Yoshio said.

"You heartless bastard!" Kyoya shouted. "How dare you say something so awful to Haruhi. You know nothing of her. She is brilliant and kind and more loving then you'll ever be."

"You will not speak to me that way!" Yoshio shouted, slapping his son. Kyoya stood, stiff as a board, with a small cut dripping blood from where his fathers ring made contact

Yuuichi looked at his youngest brother. He had never seen Kyoya look so broken. Yoshio was breaking Kyoya down just as he attempted to do with himself and Akito. The only reason he was succeeding was because of that girl. For Kyoya to allow himself to be so vulnerable Yuuichi knew he must really love her.

Yuuichi grabbed his brothers' shoulders and pushed him back. "Go after he Kyoya. Don't let father break you like this. His threats are empty. He would never leave Ootori Medical with out a successor. He is just being cruel and stubborn. Go… Find her."

Kyoya was shocked but he trusted Yuuichi. He nodded and ran from the room. As he ran he could hear his fathers shouting his name. Kyoya ignored him and kept running. Kyoya ran down the hall and up the grand stairs. He knew just where she'd be.

Soon, Kyoya found himself at music room three. Beyond the heavy doors he could hear the twins trying to console a sobbing Haruhi. Kyoya grabbed the door handles and threw them open. Haruhi was sitting in a chair, her head buried in Tamaki's chest.

"Haruhi." Kyoya breathed. She looked up at him, her eyes dancing with confusion. Just the sight of him made Haruhi cry harder. He was breathless and disheveled. Blood dripped down his cheek, following the line of his chiseled jaw.

"What happened?" Haruhi managed to choke out.

Kyoya shook his head, "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with. Haruhi, are you alright?"

"No," Haruhi said, gripping Tamaki's shirt for dear life "I cannot live with the guilt of being the reason you gave up everything. I can't be with you at that cost. I won't do that to you."

Kyoya smiled "Haruhi, my father makes empty threats and says horrible things to get what he wants. I refuse to play his game anymore." Kyoya went to her and lifted her chin so that he could gaze into her eyes, "Haruhi Fujioka, I love you."

"I love you too, Kyoya Ootori." Haruhi said. Then their lips met. The kiss was passionate yet soft and gentle. Haruhi wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck and allowed him to lift her from the chair. When they parted their friend erupted into cheers.

"You song was amazing by the way." Haruhi said, wiping the blood from Kyoya's cheek.

Kyoya just smiled and said "I hope you didn't mind that I put down in words how wonderful my life is when you're in my world."

_Fin_

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this. Just a little something that popped into my head when I heard the song. Please remember to feed my muse with reviews! Definitely more to come!

XOXOX

Seraphina.


End file.
